


拎猫入住

by Delphinaptetus



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphinaptetus/pseuds/Delphinaptetus
Summary: “只有观察才能决定猫是死的还是活的。”——薛定谔*“只有观察才能决定猫是猫还是不是猫。”——迪奥·布兰度
Relationships: Dio Brando/Kujo Jotaro
Kudos: 44





	拎猫入住

**Author's Note:**

> o到没有c，谨慎观看，只有沙雕和一点交通工具  
> 大概是大家只是傻乎乎打架没有血海深仇

“我迪奥怎么可能会捡猫，”迪奥说，伸出食指摇了摇，“想都不要想。”

临近圣诞节，他住的地方却莫名其妙地下雨，他颇为讲究地打着一把从同楼住户那里随手借来的花里胡哨的伞。这是他回家的路，他正享受着令人舒适的黑暗，却听见拐角商店墙根传来小猫的叫声。

说这话的时候他正站在猫的面前，一只小黑猫，毛茸茸的，有着小奶猫特有的炸毛样子，它正在往墙根缩，小爪子拼命往里收，四只小黑爪子排列着，几乎挤成一条线——这很好理解，这里的房子称得上屋檐的地方短窄，能遮住的面积太过有限，要是它不那么努力，雨水就会啪哒啪哒直接落到它的身上，在它毛茸茸的脑壳上压扁绒毛敲出声响。

“想都不要想。”迪奥又说了一遍，他凶神恶煞地弯腰捏着小猫后颈把它拎起来，黑猫的爪子扑了扑，接着就不动了。罔顾它躲雨的努力，雨水和地面漫过去的水仍然打湿了它的爪子、肚皮和尾巴尖，黑猫腹部的毛湿成一撮撮。

迪奥听说拎着猫后颈猫不会反抗，像一个听话开关。确实，他证实这一点，小猫冲他恶狠狠地哈气，但也没挠他。猫咪天生温度就比人类高，比起现在理论上是个变温动物的迪奥更是高上不少，迪奥能感觉到隔着毛皮穿过来的暖意，不是单纯的热度，或许有人愿意给它起名叫“毛茸茸感觉的热量”。

迪奥把它拎近自己的脸，仔细端详。黑猫的眼睛很大，在微光的黑暗中也反光，亮亮地瞪着迪奥。

迪奥说：“想都不要……”

想。迪奥把伞收了，没有捆好，直接抛在门口的桶里，拿出钥匙打开楼门。他住在一栋公寓楼里，有十三楼，进去是大厅，旁边是餐室。虽说楼层数多，但事实上住在这栋风吹雨淋的老破楼里的人倒不多。

他像个人一样吸了一口气，打开门。

在此之前他一手托住刚捡的猫背到身后，根据他引以为傲的直觉。

“早啊，迪奥。”

刚走进去，他就听见他邻居的声音。这个深紫色卷发多又长直追长发公主的人住他楼上，说是个叫卡兹的生物学家，但迪奥对这个说法嗤之以鼻，他一直觉得住在这栋楼里的人没几个正常，当然包括他自己。

就比如这个卡兹，会长翅膀，为了图方便上下楼都是靠飞的，从不走楼梯，时间一久楼边就堆满他掉的羽毛。不仅如此，还三天两头有奇怪的生物从他房间里跑出来，有些会吱哇乱叫，有些会拆家，有些只是扑棱着翅膀或者扑腾着腿到处乱跑但总之有够烦人。卡兹会一层一层地把它们捉回来，于是整栋楼的人都习惯了卡兹幽灵一样出现在自己门口，用平静的语气问“你有没有看到一只象/狗/大型天蛾/蓝闪蝶……”，如果是半夜，走廊里灯没开，长卷发卡兹还挺吓人。

卡兹的这些行为引起了另一个邻居——几乎算是楼管的吉良吉影的万分不满。

吉良吉影很低调，是唯一一个正常坐电梯走楼梯的人，常年管着楼里一群人的饭。他有养猫，所以对卡兹生物入侵一样的行为倍感被威胁。迪奥还记得有一天吉良吉影终于宣布楼里除自己之外禁止养宠物。

那时对方顶着好几天没睡似的黑眼圈用平静如死水的语调有气无力地问他：“你会走楼梯的吧，不会像德古拉一样爬着外墙出去吧，迪奥。”

“外面是晚上，你的头发太多把你遮瞎了吗？”迪奥恶声恶气地说，他不准备让大家看到他捡了个什么，这太有损“迪奥”形象。

“噢……我以为对你来说现在是早上也没什么不对。”卡兹走近了，“你捡了什么东西？”  
“我没有。”迪奥镇定自若。

“吉良可是不让养宠物。”卡兹的手指蹭着自己的下巴，一副幸灾乐祸的样子，“他在隔壁做饭呢。”卡兹压低了声音。

“我没有。”迪奥面不改色，倔强地维持着一只手背在身后的姿势，像个勇敢无畏孤独的独臂反派，“露出来了，卡兹。”

“什么？”

迪奥的眼神盯着卡兹脸旁边的头发，空闲的手指了指那个方向，“你的……是麻雀吗？”

圆乎乎的小鸟球一样从卡兹又厚又密的头发里钻出来，在对方肩膀蹦跳几厘米后又钻回去，露出短翘的尾羽，然后是小尖嘴。

“栗麻雀。”卡兹尴尬地伸手把它摁回头发里，但他接着还是顽固地开口，“但你绝对还是捡了什么。”

“真没——”迪奥话说到一半，感觉手里本来松松托着的毛茸茸扭动了起来，开始往他身上爬，没修剪过的小爪子勾着他黑色的紧身衣，一阵拉扯下坠的感觉。小猫拱进他金黄的外套里，在里面继续攀登，最后从领子处挤出来，先是一颗毛茸茸的小黑脑袋，最后是晃动的尾巴尖。它踩着迪奥的肩膀，前爪试图扒拉迪奥的金发，还凑上去凶巴巴地啃，含糊地咪咪叫着。

“啊。”卡兹感慨，伸手把又跳出来站在他锁骨处的栗麻雀再次藏进头发里。

“啊。”迪奥面无表情伸出手，在猫站不稳失足掉下来的时候接住了，揣到身前的外套里。

卡兹露出看难兄难弟的怜悯表情，“走吧迪奥。”

背着吉良吉影偷摸回到房间的后果当然是没有饭吃。迪奥打开冰箱，随手从里面捞出一袋血液代替品，目光聚焦在蹲坐在他椅子上的小黑猫身上。他用一边的尖牙撕开包装，把因用力过猛被扯掉的三角形塑料包装角吐到一边，像叼着袋装牛奶一样叼着血袋。他走过去，若有所思地坐到椅子前的地板上。养了猫之后是没有人权的，迪奥·布兰度听多位疑似恨猫人士说过。就比如现在，猫坐着他珍爱的巴洛克风格椅子，而他只能坐在冰凉的地面上，他没有铺木地板，原始的水泥色地板让他的房间看起来很怪异，像堆满了收藏品而昏暗的蝙蝠洞穴。

迪奥盘腿坐在椅子面前，小猫的耳朵尖和他鼻尖的高度持平。黑猫的尾巴一下一下地拍打在椅子面上，迪奥伸手去翻它的皮毛，看到几个结痂的伤口。

迪奥从鼻子里哼出一声笑，“这么大点的小东西，哪来的伤。”

话音刚落，猫转头啊呜一口啃在了他手上，上方的两颗尖牙嵌在迪奥手背上。

一迪奥一猫面面相觑。

“好，我明白了。”迪奥说，“松嘴，破猫。”

猫咬着他的手，因为不能哈气而发出生气的嘶嘶声，猫的舌头抖动着，蹭到迪奥的掌侧。“你要是不松嘴，就等着从椅子上摔下来吧。”迪奥舔了舔沾上代血的嘴唇，强行把手往自己的方向收回来，猫伸出爪子叩住椅子，蹬着短腿抵抗拉力，蓝色的猫眼睛半眯起来，它弓着身，毛都炸起来。

猫锲而不舍地咬着迪奥的手，直到迪奥的手已经完全离开了椅子的范围也不放开，它挂在迪奥的手上扑腾，小猫柔软的身体扭动旋转，“你是条蠢鳄鱼吗，要旋转从我手上咬下一块肉来才行？”迪奥竟然觉得自己有点无奈，“你的大脑没有思考谁是你的救命恩人这种能力吗？”他好像没有意识到和猫吵架较劲的自己也没对劲到哪里去。

猫终于松开了嘴，掉到迪奥的大腿上，弹了一下又摔到地上。它冲着迪奥哈气。

“破猫，”迪奥说，“我给你想了个名字。”

————————————

“你不可以叫它承太郎。”吉良吉影的表情看起来很痛苦，像是腹部中了一拳，他说这话的时候正在切他的小羊排，过于咬牙切齿以至于他的刀子都在瓷碟上划出刺耳的声响，他挤出来的声音在餐室飘飘荡荡，“至少不能是承太郎。”

迪奥悠闲地靠着椅背，双手交叠在腹部搭着，他已经吃完了他那份，“你看，我就知道你对我养猫没有什么意见。”

他已经养了那只猫好多个月，他估摸着这小公猫也快成年了。这几个月着实不易，他每天要和这破猫斗智斗勇，被啃被挠，好在吸血鬼伤口愈合速度够快，并没有被吉良吉影发现那些短暂出现过的牙印和挠痕。连他自己都不知道他为什么还没把这破猫从窗口扔出去，显然这小家伙在做一只天使猫和混蛋猫中间有着并不绝佳的平衡，大概百分之六十的时候扮演混蛋，百分之三十的时候睡觉，剩下的时间分给吃饭和短暂和迪奥和平共处，在他身边发出猫猫的咕噜声。

至于吉良吉影怎么发现他养了这只猫，可能因为他那天和猫吵架太大声了，因为它把冰箱门打开，跳进去钻了一通，刮出来很多迪奥的存粮，还在上面踩来踩去，印上猫猫梅花脚印。迪奥喊着它的名字，而它只是绕着迪奥的腿哈气，尾巴一下一下地拍着迪奥的脚踝。

在经历了几个月的毛茸茸折磨后，迪奥对被吉良吉影发现他养了猫这件事抱着异常的释怀，他不觉得养猫是什么不迪奥的行为了，因为养这样一只猫让他显得从所未有的迪奥，有谁能有他这样的能力呢，他觉得自己已经超过了人类的极限，吉良吉影这种养着一只乖巧无毛猫的人是不会懂的。他现在充满了过人的自信，被吉良吉影发现带来的后果在他眼中不值一提了。

“养猫也不行，”吉良吉影露出有苦说不出的表情，他的叉子尖戳到盘子上，“但比起养猫来，猫叫承太郎更不行。”

迪奥没有看吉良吉影，他的眼睛半眯着，眼神飘向天花板，“这个名字很怪吗，你的猫不是还叫杀手皇后？”

“我不知道迪奥也会装傻。”吉良吉影说。坐在他们旁边的卡兹安静地吃饭，决心事不关己高高挂起到底。多比欧完全不知道发生了什么，他提着包准备照老板的吩咐去加班。

“你怎么回事，”迪奥慢悠悠地说，“你也认识承太郎吗？这家伙是我曾经同学的亲戚，和我打过架，还挺厉害……”迪奥描述了一番当时的场景。

吉良吉影沉默着。

“莫非你在你那边也被他揍过？”从黑猫的恶人行为得到启发，迪奥福至心灵，开口问道。

他们早就知道彼此世界不太一样，只是在这个奇怪的楼附近他们汇合到一起。吉良吉影回顾着他普通上班族的普通往事，平静生活的平静结局，最后放下叉子，“总之猫不能留下。”他断言道。

——————————

“承太郎，”迪奥喊着猫的名字推开门，“你被开除室友籍了。”印入眼帘的是一片狼籍，白色卷纸歪歪曲曲爬了一地，即使对承太郎恶行习以为常的迪奥也眯起了眼睛。他踹上门，准备迎接不知道会从哪里窜出来的承太郎攻击，有时候是脚踝，有时候是从头顶过来，扑到他头上啃头发，或者爪子勾着他的头发啃脖子，非常恶劣。

迪奥在门口站了两秒，意外地平安无事。“你这蠢猫不会从窗户跳下去了吧。”迪奥用不耐烦的语气说着，走上前又检查了一遍锁得好好的窗户——连他都要用力扣上的锁好好地搭着，“真遗憾，你打不开窗。”

低低的咕噜声从迪奥身后的沙发处传来。

迪奥转过头去。

是真的承太郎。

迪奥很少受到这么巨大的冲击，他眼前的沙发上有一个人，显然是承太郎，即使有着毛茸茸的猫耳和尾巴，他仍然可以辨认出这就是承太郎。对方浑身赤裸，肩背处有着星型的胎记，腰侧还有他们之前打架留下的伤疤，浅淡的痕迹，像光滑的薄膜附在皮肤上。“我现在是不是应该查查失踪人口，看看你失踪了多久？”迪奥在震惊之中反而笑起来。

承太郎一只腿曲着，压在沙发上支撑着自己，另一只腿站在地板上，双腿都从腿根打着颤。他垂着头，猫耳几乎趴成飞机耳，手上揪着卷纸的源头，他扯下一团，手伸到股间，然后到尾巴根部，仔细地擦着微微红肿的穴口和性器流出来的液体。

迪奥看到承太郎在自己发问后转过头瞥了自己一眼，却没有出声回答。他看着对方的动作停了下来。“首先，你在发情，其次，你还不能正常说话。”迪奥总结道。

迪奥镇定自若，平静得好像眼前的漂亮男孩衣衫整齐而不是一丝不挂，平静得好像他没有勃起。他和吉良吉影不一样，成熟的吸血鬼不应该随意勃起，就算勃起了也应该能够控制自己，于是他转身打开衣柜，从铁质衣架上抽下一条裤子和一件衬衫。

他把衣服丢给承太郎，“穿上，你得走了。”

对方的耳朵支棱起来。

承太郎伸手拿起那件黑色衬衫，将手伸进袖管，布料在手臂和背上摩擦的感觉让他一阵颤栗，仿佛最微小的皮肤接触的刺激都能让他的发情更严重一些，他的呼吸紊乱，胸膛肉眼可见地起伏着。他把衣服披上，没有扣扣子，他伸手去拿裤子的时候再次瞥了一眼交抱双手靠在一旁站着的迪奥。

迪奥看着承太郎费劲地站起来，试图单脚站立把腿穿进裤筒里，却失败了好几次。他大发慈悲地走过去，一手环住他的破猫的腰，另一只手越过承太郎的膝弯，拢住他的脚踝帮他把腿抬起来，脚踝处的骨头隔着温度过高的皮肤硌着迪奥的掌心，他能感到掌下的肢体在发抖。

裤子穿上去了，但猫是有尾巴的，没办法再扯上去，裤腰卡在尾巴下方，承太郎稍微挪动就露出小半个屁股，臀沟若隐若现。“还挺色情的。”迪奥评论道，他抓住那条微微抽动着尖儿的尾巴，从根捋到末端，然后一只手撑开对方裤子，试图把尾巴塞进去，进其中一条裤管里。

承太郎僵硬地站着，脑子有一瞬间的空白，他射了一次，就因为自己的尾巴蹭着大腿的触感，和迪奥有心无心的动作。

“走吧。”迪奥不知真心假意地说着，他好整以暇地看着看起来完全不可能走出去的承太郎。于是他过去迎面把他的猫扛起来，一只手扶着对方的腰，另一只手不安分地搭在对方尾椎处，把刚塞进去的尾巴抽了出来。

“哦，”迪奥发出意味不明的语气词，“你射了，你自己看看你的尾巴尖。”尾巴湿漉漉的，尖端的毛纠结成一撮一撮，他把尾巴往前扯了扯，直到承太郎的视野能够触及的地方。

两根手指探入湿漉漉的穴口。迪奥似乎能听见承太郎舒了一口气，他的手指在里面轻轻搅动了几下，抽了出来，水的咕啾声响。他的破猫被他扔回还算柔软的沙发上，迪奥再次将两根手指插了进去，“这个世界上没有比我迪奥更有能耐的主人了，我甚至要帮猫解决发情问题。”

承太郎没有反对，他撑着低矮的沙发靠背，双腿跪在沙发上，膝盖陷下去，脚踝在沙发座位边缘。他喘着气，不用看也知道他几乎浑身发烫还泛着淡淡的粉色。

迪奥的两只手指在承太郎体内搅动，灵活四处探索，时不时微微弯曲，指节顶到穴壁时能感受到后穴的收紧，变温生物冰凉的手指被温暖紧致的穴箍住。他深深浅浅的戳刺着，看起来游刃有余。迪奥腾出一只手去扳承太郎的脸，“你不出声，你以为我迪奥会知道你喜欢被操哪里？”迪奥说，勾着嘴角微笑。

承太郎的嘴微微张着，在辅助他在情潮里呼吸。迪奥堵住了它，过一会儿他松开，“那我只好按我的想法来。”

承太郎没办法说话，他被迪奥的手指操得昏昏沉沉，唯一能做的是夹紧腿，全身的细胞都在朦胧的性欲里。他张口却也说不出人类的话语，为了避免出现让他后悔的猫叫，他选择不开口。

迪奥好像终于玩够了，抽出手指。他扯掉承太郎早已掉到腿弯的裤子，用它在对方膝盖处绕了个圈，稳稳地捆了起来。“就这么并着吧。”迪奥突然低声笑了起来，他一手掐着承太郎的腰，一手拨开耷拉下来挡在穴口前的尾巴，性器挺了进去。

承太郎只觉得后面涨得厉害，被充满的感觉一开始让他十分不适，但迪奥也并没有给他时间适应这种怪异的酸涩感，微凉的性器马上动起来。过度敏感的发情期带来的陌生快感马上压过了怪异的酸胀感，承太郎把声音死死地咽进去，他没有成功，说不出话的他的声音听起来像猫在呜呜咽咽，他被迪奥猛烈的动作顶得受不了，张嘴咬住了沙发。

迪奥一根手指强行塞到承太郎的唇齿和皮质沙发中间，“你真的是猫，可怜的沙发。”他狠狠地撞了一记，直直碾过对方的敏感点。承太郎腿发着抖，已经被操得跪不住了，但被捆起来也不能往两侧滑开维持平衡，他整个人摇摇欲坠，只能双手尽力搂着攀着沙发靠背，像失力的游泳者攀着岸边。

迪奥沉默了一阵，房间里只有性器抽出进入的水声和撞击声，还有承太郎乱得不成样子的呼吸。“你这个猫是哑巴，只会哈气。”迪奥突然说道。承太郎一只手离开沙发靠背，胡乱地往身后探去，他摁住迪奥的小腹，有气无力的劝阻似的。

“你不要了？”迪奥问，他的脑袋靠近承太郎的，咬住他的猫耳，舔了舔，他仔细听着承太郎的动静。他听到了他熟悉的声音，在承太郎的闷哼和被顶得既舒服又因达不到高潮难受的压抑呜咽中。

“你在咕噜咕噜，”迪奥判断，掐着承太郎的腰更用力地进入他，“你骗不了本迪奥。”

———————————

吉良吉影低头穿着鞋，他的一只手提着公文包。多比欧怀里抱着电话挎着一个提包从他身边急匆匆跑过，不小心撞了他一下，门外传来一声渐行渐远的拖长了的大声抱歉。卡兹躲着吉良吉影从房间的窗户飞下来，站在楼边的花丛抖抖羽毛，然后飞进餐室拿走他的早餐。一个老破楼里普通的鸡飞狗跳的早晨。

迪奥靠着门框，看着吉良吉影和自己擦肩而过，他看着他的背影像一个缓缓离去的悲伤中年人。

“我有两个消息，一个好消息，一个坏消息。”迪奥说，语气是假装出来的沉痛。

吉良吉影顿住了，“快点说，我上班要迟到了。”

“好消息是，没有猫了。”

“坏消息是，是真的承太郎。”

**Author's Note:**

> *其实不是薛定谔说的，是从曼吉特·库马尔的《量子理论》书里抄的


End file.
